far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Willis White
Willis White AKA Oogruk is a Northern Sellsword/Hunter that usually wears minimum armor since he's not rich, and was raised by a northern huntsman. Appearance Willis White has small scars around his lip and a larger one on his arm which he hides mostly. His hair is a dark brown and is usually combed back, and his eyes are a bright blue. He is certainly not the handsomest man in Trepheon but he is regarded as being "alright". Biography Oogruk/Willis was born in a small northern cave on the Western mountains. Willis was named Oogruk by his mother due to the fact he made a small "Ooo" sound as a baby. His mother was a former bandit that hid in the North after realizing she was pregnant. Eventually, at the age of 7 Oogruk was abandoned by his mother after she was offered to join a crew of merchants across sea. Oogruk fended for himself inside the cave/shack home and ate what was left over from his mother's food. He was found by a hunter seeking shelter during a great blizzard. Oogruk told him what had happened to him, and the man, William, decided he would leave for his home and gather his belongings. After William returned with his belongings, he set to work in making Oogruk a fine huntsman. William taught everything he knew to Oogruk and taught him how to read and write. After Oogruk was around the age of 13, William died during a hunt, being mauled by a grizzly bear. Oogruk found his remains after he didn't return that evening. Oogruk was left in his home for several days to mourn, eventually then using all of his resources and such to start hunting. After he had gathered enough pelts, he took the long walk to Central every 2 weeks. He would trade his pelts there and return home with coin and essentials such as blankets and wood for his cave. Oogruk eventually took on the name of Willis once a guard asked him his name. He took the first name of Willis in memory of William, and took on the last name of White due to large white blizzard that William found Oogruk in. Nobility Willis would soon learn that his father was a Noble, through the means of a letter of inheritance. His inherited money though he was still fairly poorer than other Nobles. After time, he was able to earn more money from several adventures. Now fairly rich, he does as he pleases in most fashions, yet still wishes to attain money. Traits/Personality Willis is a very relentless man when it comes to hunting some sort of large beast or monster. His ultimate goal in life is to murder a large mother dragon by himself, though this is likely not to happen. He is obsessed with hunting whether it be animals or people. He is kind to children and will not kill them no matter the contract or deal assorted. He shows a large amount of mercy and regrets killing people and tries not to unless it cannot be avoided. Oogruk does not enjoy lying to people, but he is fairly adept at it either way. He is mostly honest to those he deems trustworthy whether he is right or not, and will usually follow his gut before his mind. If he sees someone being attacked for no reason, he'll usually try to end it with talk, but will resort to violence if necessary.